1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
A world of atomic ashes map game
Scenario Backstory The Cuba missile crisis went 'hot' and a East-West atomic war took place leading to A nuclear\atomic holocaust or nuclear apocalypse and 10 years of hell, followed by 50 yeas of hard straggle. After another, less traumatic, 25 years, things got gradually better. The survivor states began to improve noticeably after about 50 years and had became almost as good as those who were not in the war after another 80 years. Only the until recently lower population levels and backward tech remain as clues as to what had happened and whether the legends of the world being wiped out by the catastrophic "World War Three"\"Word War 3"\ "WW III" ~250 years earlyer were true. The starting year is 2177 and the technology level in this world is set at what we had in OTL 1920. *''Have you got what it takes to restore your nation to glory, honor, peace and prosperity?!'' Tech level *They start play with OTL 1900 style technolagy, but will progress with the passage of in game time at a OTL rate of progress. Treaties We will have resolutions at the World Union (W.U) security council. The W.U is analogous to our U.N. Most nations have joined it. There are also- the International Court of Justice (ICJ), World Health Organisation (WHO), United Nations High Commission for Refugees (UNHCR), Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species of Wild Fauna and Flora (CITES), The International Postal Union (IPU), International Labour Organisation (ILO) and World Heath Organisation (WHO) and the Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (NNPT). The International Cricket Council (ICC), FIFA, the IOC, International Red Cross and the international ASIEN, the Warsaw Pact, NATO, the EU and Arab League still exist. The March 2040 UN Pensacola Ebola\ AIDS summit made great progress in combating the viruses. General rules *Mod word is law until proven otherwise *Have fun! *Be plausible and logical *Keep things sane tech wise, no clones or stuff like that *Players who are inactive for more than 10 turns without informing a mod are removed. *Alliances will be monitored closely. If an alliance is regarded as excessive, meta, ASB, etc, it will be retconed by a strike out line. *Nation pages are nice too have, but not required. *Stay within under 5 years ahead of time with technology *Don't be rude *Only map makers can edit the map *Every country will be a different colour on the map. *Mods can be removed by a head mod approval and vote *If a nation rejects union, you must wait 5 years before asking again *Technological advances must be plausible (which means no robots fighting clones) *No sockpuppeting. *No fantasy (wizard and unicorns are not wanted here) *The map must be updated at least every 5 turns. *Game is to be archived every 15 years. *A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. *After a nation has been inactive for five years (15 turns), the user will be removed from the game. *You may create logical proxies and use them in turns. *Turns are by half of years. 1 turn = 6 months in game time. *Turns are turned at 23.00:01 UTC. *No IPs, please log in. :See War algo :See Special game-play rule The Map . . Changes, Issues and Complaints Mapmakers\mods Bold means approved - only three. *'Trish pt7 (talk) 19:38, February 14, 2016 (UTC)' * Nations .]] mounted to a recoilless rifle on a tripod, shown here (1961) at the Aberdeen Proving Ground in Maryland in March 1961. It used the smallest nuclear warhead ever developed by the United States.]] N. America #North Texas #South Texas #West Texas ##South Arkansas #The CSA ##Federation of Florida #Socialist Republic of New Africa on the Mississippi #Fashict White Republic of Louisiana #Kingdom of Hawaii ##Island Stratocracy of Guam and the American North Pacific #Holy Mormon State of Deseret #Kingdom of Arizona #Stratocracy of New Mexico and Colorado #Republic of Nevada-California #Kingdom of the Great Plains of America ##Kingdom of Wyoming #Kingdom of Virginia, Kentucky and Tennessee (AKA- The 'USA') ##Kingdom of South and West Illinois ##Democratic Republic of Chesapeake Bay ##Southern Indiana ##Southern Ohio ##United Republic of South Missouri and North Arkasass #Democratic Republic of Cascadia #The Republic of Alaska #Democratic Republic of Republic of Minnesota and Wisconsin #Democratic Republic of Pennsylvania ##Democratic Republic of the Adirondack Mountains ##Northern Ohio #Kingdom of Iowa ##North Missouri #New England ##The Maritime Provinces #Commonwealth of Canada ##Commonwealth of Keewatin ##Democratic Republic of Superior ##The Republic of Eastern Michigan #Quebec ##Greenland #Democratic Republic of the Canadian Prairies ##Tribal Federation of Athabasca Central America and Caribbean #CariCom #Dominican Rep. #Haiti #Nicaragua #Mexico #Panama #Costa Rica #El Salvador #Guatemala #Haiti #Honduras #Puerto Rico #United Republic of Belize and Jamaica # South America #Ecuador #Colombia #Bolivia #Peru #Brazil #Gueinea #Surinam #Gayana #Chilie #Argentina #Paraguy #Uruguay #South Peruvian Pepoles' Republic #Amazonian Repubic #Democratic Repubic of East Patagonia #Stratatoric Central Chilian Republic #Peoples' Democratic Northern Chilian Republic #North Argentin SSR #Fachist West Patagonia #Santa Cruz #Reo Grande De La Sol #Democratic Republic of the Chiloé Archipelago East Asia #People's Republic of Central China ##People's Republic of Sichuan #Yunnan War Lord ##Guangxi War Lord #Fujian Democratic Republic ##Mercantile Republic of Guangdong and Hainan Island #Tibet #Qinghai War Lord ##Xinjiang warlord #Mongolia #Taiwan #Manchuria #Mercantile Republic of Shandong #Gansu-Ningxia #Shaanxi-Shanxi #Jiangsu-Anhui S.E. Asia #Sultanate of Riau #United Sambas-Pontianak Sultanate #Southern Indonesia #Irian Jaya #Malucca #Dyak Republic of Borneo #Republic of Aché #Timor Leste #Laos #N. Vietnam #S. Vietnam #Malaysia #Pannai #Thailand #Mon-Karen Republic #Cambodia #Berau Sultanate #Sulu Sultanate #Democratic Republic of Shan state #Palembang Republic #Jambi Republic #Philippines #Singapore #Bangsamoro Republic #Republic of Minahasa Peninsula. Middle East #Yemen #Oman #Jordan #Israel #North Kurdish SSR #Lebanon #The UAE #Emirate of MakkahChiltern Hills1 (talk) 22:01, October 16, 2016 (UTC) #Kingdom of Kuwait #Emirate of Qatar #Emirate Bahrain #Baathist Republic of Iraq #Democratic Peshmerga Republic of South Kurdistan #Islamic Sudanese Republic of Khartoum and Omdurman #Ba'athist Republic of Greater Egypt #Islamic Republic of El-Kufra #Islamic Republic of Fezan #Arab Syrian Republic #Democratic Republic of Izmir #Democratic Republic of Ankara #Democratic Republic of Istanbul Indian Sub-continent #Mahar Rajadom of Kashmire and Jammur #Federation of India #Sikh Republic of Khalistah #Republic of Gujarat #Republic of Goa #Republic of Karella #Republic of Tamil Eilam #Republic of Sri Lanka #Kingdom of Bhutan #Kingdom of Nepal #Socialist Republic of Myanmar ##Moist Republic of Assam #Republic of Bangladesh #Pakistan #Kabulistan #Peshtunistan Former USSR #Omsk-Tomsk SSR ##Ikusk SSR ##Far Eastern SSR ##Democratic Socialist Republic of Verkhnebureinsky #Democratic Republic of Yakutia ##Democratic Republic of Kamchatka ##Zabalkalsky Kria #Southern Russia #Western Ukraine #Ruthinian SSR #Belgarod SSR #Lipetsk SSR #Democratic Almaty Republic ##Democratic Aktobe Republic ##Democratic Mangystau Republic #Uzbekistan ##Turkmenistan ##Kirghizia ##Tajikistan #Mongolia ##Alti Republic #Latvia #Lithuania #Taun-Tuva #Estonia #Karaila #Buryat #Kalmykia and Port Astrakan #Dagestan #Ossetia #Chechnya #Transcaucasia SSR #Transnistrian SSR #Mogilev SSR #Democratic Republic of Tobosk ##Democratic Socialist Republic of East Siberian #Democratic Socialist Republic of the Urals ##Nationalist Republic of Mari El ##Nationalist Republic of Urdmertia ##Liberal Democratic Republic of Komi-Kirov #Democratic Republic of Tambov ##Ryazan Merchant Citystate #Voronezh Socialist Republic ##People Republic of Kursk ##Kharkiv-Sumy People's Republic British Isles #Highland Scotland #Lancashire #Northumbria #Yorkshire #Ireland #Wales and Shropshire #Wessex and the Isle of Wight #Sussex #Union of Matlock, Bakewell, Bolsover ##Union of Tuxford, Worksop andMansfield ##United Dutchy of Rugeley, Alrewas, Lichfield and Burton-upon-Trent ##Union of Atherstone, Nuneaton, Hinkley and Tamworth ##Union of Utoxiter, Cheadle, Leek, Ashbourne and Alton #Lothian, Dunfrees-shire and Ayrshire #Mayoral Republic Ipswitch City. #Democratic Republic of Maldonshire #Chelmsfordshire #Rutlandshire #Lincolnshire ##Agrarian Republic of King's Lynn and th Isel of Ealy Western Europe #Portugal #United Republic of Galicia, Asturias and Cantabria. #Balearic Islands. #Valencia #Catalonia #Cyprus ##Andorra #Italy #Malta #The Vatican #San Marino #Monaco #Padania #Metzogerno #N. Germany, ##Westphalia #Denmark. #Sweden #Hessen #Therengia-Saxony #Moravia #Castille #Lapland #France #United Kingdom of Limburg and Nimijean ##Aachen ##Kleef ##Groinigen #Flanders #Greater Austria #Greater Switzerland ##Liechtenstein #Savoy #Picadrdy #Normandy #Basque Country #Provence #Lille-Wallonia ##Luxembourg #Brittany #Denmark #Finland ##Karelia #Sweden #Norway ##Tromsø #Andalucía #Kingdom of Greece ##Democratic Crieatian Republic ##Democratic Republic of Rhodes Eastern Europe #East Germany #Poznań Republic #Bialystok SSR #Free Hungary Republic #Ruthinian SSR #Croatia #Serbia #Slovakia #Socialist confederation of Bosnia #Macedonia #Transylvania #Romania #E. Bulgaria #W. Bulgaria #Albania #Monte Negro Africa #Cameroon #San Tomme and Principe #Equtorial Guniea #Maritiouse #Reunion #Ivory Coast #Islamic Republic of Sokoto #Islamic Republic of Bornu #Christian Federation of Nigeria #Republic of Biafra #Puntlnd #Mogadishu #Jubaland #North Somali Republic #Kingdom of Greater Morocco #N. Algeria #S. Algeria #South Africa ##Lesotho ##Swaziland #Angola ##Cabinda #Zambia ##Malawi #Madagascar #Botswana #Mozambique #Kenya #S. Sudan #The CAR #The DRC #Congo (Brazzaville) #Burundi #Rwanda #Gabon #Uganda #Liberia #Mauritania #Republic of Mali #Republic of Burkina Faso #Republic of Niger #Republic of Chad #Islamic Republic of Azawad ##Islamic Republic of Agadez #Islamic Republic of Fezan #Republic of Al Kufra #Togo #Benin #Ghana #Djibouti #Guinea #Serra Leonine #Senegal #Republic of Cyrenaica #Republic of Tripolitania #Republic of Northern Algeria #Republic of Tunisia #Republic of Eritrea #Republic of Ethiopia #Republic of Tigrie #Republic of Dafur ##Daza, Toubou and Teda Tribal Federation of the Central Sahara #Namibia #Zimbabwie #Cape Verde Islands #Kivu #Senigal #The Gambia #Guinea-Bissau #Republic of Katanga Oceania #Commonweath of Australia #Commonweath of New Zealand #Republic of Samoa #Republic of the New Calidonia, Wallis and Fatuna Islands #Fiji #Tonga #The Cook and Kiribati Islands #Solomon Islands #United Island Republic of South Polenysia #PNG #Vanuatu Game play Also see Category:A world of atomic ashes map game Category:Cold War Category:The World Category:Geopolitical Category:Map Games Category:Military Category:Economy Category:Trade Category:Warfare Category:Nukes Category:WWII Category:WW3 Category:Worldn Category:World War 3 Category:World War III